


#nofilter

by anglophilia



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, POV Ronan, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophilia/pseuds/anglophilia
Summary: In which Adam is a model and Ronan is a fan of his Instagram.





	#nofilter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesivero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely friend Vero, because she's had a horrible migraine today and I thought that fluff might help a bit. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while, because I was too lazy to correct my mistakes.  
> Once again a shoutout to my lovely beta [mylittlemindpalace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlemindpalace/pseuds/mylittlemindpalace)! 
> 
> The inofficial title was "I spent way too much time stalking [Tom Webb's](https://www.instagram.com/tom_webb/?hl=de) instagram"

It was all Gansey’s fault. Well actually it was his girlfriend's fault, but it was Gansey who brought her home in the first place, after having spent months gushing about this beautiful girl regularly protesting in front of his father's office, because his firm was responsible for the destruction of a 19th century hotel in order to build a new office building for his law firm. Gansey had tried everything to win her heart. He started with the classics: bringing her coffee (that landed in his face because it wasn’t fair-trade), chocolate (that she threw at his father when he left the office) and flowers (beautiful, bright chrysanthemums that she was severely allergic to). In the end, he won her over by making a complete fool of himself and chaining himself with her to the building and later backstabbing his own father in a very dramatic and movie-like scene at the court, pleading for the hotel. After that court they bonded over a bottle of red wine and their eternal love for fries, while discovering their undying love for each other. It was all very sweet and disgustingly cheesy. 

Anyway, a few months after they started dating they decided to do a road trip through the USA, complete with backpacks and stuff. To keep in touch with their friends and family and to „collect their memories in one place“ they made a special instagram account. Blue, that little evil shit, had installed that piece of crap app on his phone while he was out feeding his cows. 

Now he didn’t even have a single moment of peace because his piece of shit phone kept beeping with messages all day long. He could ignore them on most days, but today it wasn’t one of their typical artsy fartsy pictures of Blue standing on a field, wind blowing through her hair, or Gansey and a book or one of them half-naked in bed with some heartfelt message and a fuckton on emojis underneath. No, today they were posting a picture with another guy, who is the reason Ronan throws his phone across the room half an hour later, startling his pet raven Chainsaw, and has to go for an ice cold shower.  
   
Because that guy was just breathtakingly beautiful. He could tell that he was taller than Gansey and Blue, possibly even taller than himself, his oval face framed by dark blond hair, soft freckles dusting his sun-tanned face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he had his lips quirked in a small smile. Ronan could feel his heartbeat quicken. The description said that the guy was an a.parrish and Ronan followed the link to his profile. 

Ronan had made many stupid mistakes in the twenty-two years he had been spending on this earth, but he was absolutely sure that this was one the worst. Because this impossible human was a model, and his account was full of pictures of himself posing or smiling into the camera with friends. In between were pictures of him studying or of coffee (Ronan would never understand the internet's obsession with taking pictures of food or drinks). He also found out that the guy's name was Adam and that apparently he was one of Blue’s oldest and best friends. The only guys she ever brought to his house were weird artists who made sculptures out of empty yoghurt containers or some other weird shit. He hates her a bit more for that.   
   
The next weeks he spent checking Adams instagram religiously, every new picture like a heart attack that wouldn't stop. Most of the time he feels dirty afterwards, like some old creep. So he spends the nights on the streets again, a habit he had stopped years ago, but now he’s chasing the adrenaline again. It’s the only thing that keeps him from spending every waking hour thinking about those eye or those full lips. The worst part though are his hands. Ronan had always had a thing for hands, had spent days sketching Gansey's, but Adam's are just exceptional and he doesn’t even know why.  

To say that Gansey is disappointed when he returns and finds Ronan racing again is just slightly understated. He drags Ronan back to the Barns, practically moving in with Blue. In a way, it just makes things worse, because they won’t stop gushing over their trip, how great and amazing it was. Ronan only really listens on one occasion, when they talk about their day with Adam. Apparently, he’s studying to become a lawyer, specializing in civil rights. He and Blue met during high-school when they worked at the same restaurant together and even dated for a few weeks (this information makes Ronan throw the small rubber ball he was playing with hard against the wall, destroying an old vase in the process, getting a disapproving look from Gansey and smile from Blue, while she informs him casually that Adam’s bisexual and currently single).   
From that moment on, Blue keeps dropping Adam’s name in everyday conversations, getting more and more obvious in her intentions. („Adam likes mac and cheese too“, „I watched that movie with Adam“, „I just got off the phone with Adam, he’s still single, by the way.“) 

One of Blue’s many qualities as little shit of the century is how fucking stubborn and persistent she is. One of Gansey’s many flaws as a friend is that he’s absolutely gone for this girl and her every wish is his command. Also sadly Richard Gansey III has a lot of friends and people would miss him, hence the reason Ronan can't just kill him the moment he informs him that he and his fucking girlfriend planned a surprise party for his birthday and invited some friends. To his house. Thirty minutes before said party is supposed to start. Gansey then spends the remaining time fussing over him like a fucking mother hen, telling him to shave his stubble, put on some fresh clothes, spritzing him with fucking cologne, just as the doorbell is ringing. 

„I got it!“ Blue declares from the living room and then there’s the sound of the door opening and her delighted squeals. Ronan rolls his eyes. If this is some garbage artist again, he’s committing a fucking murder and there’s laughter and a horrible shrill screech from Chainsaw. That’s the final straw for Ronan and he storms into the room, ready to kill, but stopping right in his tracks when the scene in front of him unfolds. His mouth drops open. 

Because Chainsaw is actually circling a dark blond head, trying to make a nest of it, while the owner of said head and Blue are shaking with laughter. Ronan can feel his cheeks redden when he sees that the head actually belongs to Adam, of all people. He’s quick to step in and pluck Chainsaw from the air, cradling her in his hands, wanting to apologize but the words die quickly on his lips, when he realizes how close he actually is to Adam. 

And damn him, up close he’s even more beautiful, his blue eyes framed by beautiful pale lashes, the tan from the summer already fading, his freckles less clear than on the picture he first saw of him.   
„Hi," Adam says softly, his voice coming out in a soft rasp, „I’m Adam.“    
Ronan nods, transfixed by a stray freckle on his upper lip, his heart beating faster than during any race, pumping adrenaline through his veins dangerously fast.   
Maybe he doesn’t hate Blue after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://the-dreamer-cycle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
